Slave around the world
by LoveCountdown
Summary: You are a slave. Owned by China. He followed you all the way from China to Italy, your home town, for you. But why is that? Next thing, China wants to head to America because there is a rumor there is a gold rush at California...then what is next! VariousxReader China, America, England, France, Italy N&S Germany, Russia, Japan and Austria. Possibly Prussia?


Slave Master – China

"_, I do not like this household you are living in." China snorted at your family as they stared wide eyed at the Chinese king. "You will become my slave, and you will live in paradise!"

He looked at you with a hard smile. You glanced at your favorite family member you trusted most, as they gave a nervous nod. If they don't accept China's commands, they will die, and so will you. "Yes." you accepted humbly.

"Quite, yes. But from now on, you will refer me as Master," he said.

You nodded, ashamed your family is watching everything, "Yes, Master."

China wrapped an arm around you and took you away.

Seven years ago was the last time you ever saw your family.

* * *

"_, come here."

You stood up from your corner and went towards China. His tone of voice sounded so demanded all the time, but because of his Chinese/English accent. He nodded at you, signaling you to sit down in front of him. You sat on your legs with cupped hands on your knees. You bowed cautiously and looked at him with determine eyes. "Yes, Master?"

"Please, wash my feet, _"

You nodded at your master and got up gracefully to retrieve his water bowl and towel.

China removed his Chinese cloak away from his feet so you could wash them.

It was a long silence when you began to wash his white, long feet. He was signing a whole lot, with a cupped hands with his chin resting on top.

"Are you bored, Master?" you asked him.

"I quite am." he answered.

Again, the awkward silence between you guys. Then you switched feet and he sigh. "Those letters, I must have to look at them." He snapped his fingers. "Retrieve those letters from the villagers, _!"

You nodded and got up from the ground. You went to the other side of his room and grabbed the million of letters/requests from the villagers.

You came back and bowed, and gave them to your Lord. After China grabbed them, you sat back down in from of him and began washing his left foot.

It was some time when he began reading the letters and then he began to go on a rampage. "NO! I do not accept! Gay marriage! Preposterous! _! Take a look at this! Some of the villagers want gay marriage! I do not accept, those asses!" He looked up at you with angry eyes. "What do you think, _?"

"I agree with you, Master, and always will." you said.

"Right? Veto!" He began to rip it up and throw it across the room. He pulled out another letter and began reading it.

"Oh, _, I hope you do not mind this."

"Tell me anything what is in your mind, Master."

"We have to go to America in three days. And since you are my favorite slave, and know how to get things right when I tell you to, you are coming with me." he said, licking his thumbs to switched to another letter. He crumpled that one up.

"America?"

"Yes, America. Have you heard of it?"

You shook your head. "I have not, Master." You said.

"Well, it's in the other side of here. Heard it was a dirty place, but there is a California Gold Rush over there. Imagine, gold, _! I have to go over there and retrieve this gold! Aru!~" China exclaimed, excited.

"Sounds exciting, Master!" you smiled. "I will not let you down,"

China looked up at you with soft eyes, "Of course you won't, I have chosen wisely. One of the reasons I chosen you."

And for the first time, China look absolutely adorable.

Then he looked back down at his letters.

"Say... you remember earlier about those gay marriages, _?"

"What about?" you asked.

"I still am not changing mind about them. But, I agree with a master falling in love with his slave. Do you?" he asked.

"Have you fallen in love with one of your slaves?" you asked, with no expression.

"Yes! Aru!~" he confidently.

"I hope you don't mind asking, but who is it?" you asked.

"_, my shoulders are getting a little sore, please rub them." China said, totally ignoring your question.

You nodded and dried his feet before taking the bowl away. Then you came back and sat behind him. You again sat on your knees, fixing your red and yellow silk Chinese dress. You loosen his Chinese cloak and he and you let it fall onto his lap.

You grabbed a hold onto his white shoulders and began to rub them. You slightly pushed onto his back, making him rock a little, but he seemed not to mind.

"_, I hope you do not mind," China's voice was usually low and shy.

"Please say what is one your mind, Master."

"Please, will you strip for me?"

…? You stopped rubbing his shoulders and blinked. What did he just say? Strip?

"I... I'm sorry, Master, I am not those kind of slaves." you said, emotionless.

"I know that, but I don't have sex slaves. Nor will I ever." he said.

"...? Why do you want me to strip?" you asked.

"Is there something wrong wanting the urge to see a girl's body of the one I love?" he asked.

You choked on your saliva. There is no way... But yet, you have a choice. But you promised to do anything he says.

You continued on to massage his shoulders. "So... you want me to start... now?"

"If you don't mind. But I would like that very much." he said.

You silently got up and walked in front of China. You stared at his brown eyes and his face was slightly pink. He nodded, signaling you that it was okay.

"I don't want anybody coming in..." you said shyly.

"Of course not," he said, "I want to be the only one to see your body bare."

Of course, you can tell he was trying to hide his shyness, but it was out there in the open.

You nervously grabbed your Chinese dress from your shoulders and pulled apart, and letting it fall onto the ground. Now you were just in your bra and panties.

China was staring at your every move without blinking, but he covered his mouth with one hand. And he was blushing terribly bad.

You undid your bra and let your breasts bounce and loose. Then you grabbed the frill of your panties and pulled down.

You were now naked.

You didn't know what to do next, so stood there, staring back at China, with your hands covering your chest.

China sigh and got up.

Wha, what is he going to do to me now? You asked yourself in your head.

China walked over to you and grabbed your hand, and made you sat in his bed. You rubbed the red silk sheets of his bed and looked away.

"Is this making you nervous? Aru?" he asked.

You shook your head and lied to him. "It is not,"

From the corner of your eye, you saw China striping himself. He was now nude, like you.

You kept glancing back and away at his crotch and his expression. He was mortified.

"What are you planning to do?" you asked him.

"What do you expect?" he asked.

He rubbed your face with the back of his hand. "Has it ever occurred to you I wanted you to be my slave because I loved you? I followed you all the way from Spain for you, _. Aru!"

You blushed. "No, because I thought it wasn't allowed." you answered.

"We're not allowed to marry each other, but no one said we could not love each other. But... do you love me?" he asked you.

You looked up at his face and stopped glancing at his legs. "I do, if you don't mind..."

China slightly smiled. "I do not mind."

You closed your eyes and lie back. You were breathing lightly, and turned your head away. You accepted anything China was about to do to you.

China stared at your body and crawled on top of you. Your breathing was getting deeper and your were super nervous. He still kept his bottom up, and yet bent down to kiss you. He gracefully licked your lips with passion. You slightly opened your mouth, inviting his tongue in.

He licked your tongue slowly. You didn't know weather to do the same, so just let it out half way.

He pulled away and a long strand of saliva was connected to his tongue and yours.

China looked at your eyes, to see your expression, you were still nervous and blushed at this.

He knelt down and began to kiss your collarbone. You didn't mind. He lie down beside you and began to lick your ear. You let him and stared up at the ceiling. Then he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you near him. You felt his crotch touching your leg.

You slightly gasped when you felt it turn hard. You didn't move, afraid you would excite him more.

He rubbed your bare stomach and around your belly button. He was still licking the shell of your ear.

His hand reached up onto your chest and rubbed right below your right breast. His hand slowly reached higher and successfully found your nipple. He circled it slowly and then began to tease it. You closed your eyes tight and letting him.

China got under you as your butt was on top of his hard bulge. You gasped as he grabbed on to your boob and with the other hand, your bare crotch.

He started to circle around it then was slightly fingering it. You yelped and he pulled out his hand. "Did you not like that?" he asked.

You shook your head.

He turn you around and now he was on top. "Do... you mind?" he asked. His dick was in your butt. Rubbing against your crack. You nervously laughed and answered, "No, I do not." you lied.

But then he lie on top of you still, with his bulge on your butt, grabbing your boobs under you.

"Can I... lick them?" He asked you, shyly.

"Lick what?" you asked, in a insecure tone.

"Aru." He squeezed your breasts. You nodded your head and then lie on your back.

China bent down and stuck out his tongue and licked the top of your left breast. You had your hands over your head, but then you grabbed his shoulders as he lifted your legs, as your vagina felt the breeze. You felt his stomach touching your crotch. You held your breath when he bit your nipple.

Then he tried to fit all of your boob onto his mouth. You gave a jolt, pushing your back up. You gasped loudly when he did so.

"Ah... I should stop... there is... wet on the bed..." he admitted humbly.

You looked up at him. Then he bent down and kissed the area between your vagina and belly button.

You moaned lightly and your eyebrows became innocent.

China got off from a top of you and went to clothe himself.

You went and did the same.

After China dress himself, he smiled at you. "In America, we don't have to be afraid, aru!~"

Man, did he sound happy... You thought to yourself as you began to clean up his cum.


End file.
